Red Saber (Phantasy Star Online)
250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Sabers |requirement = 502 ATP |stars = 10 |grind = 78 |special = Fill |ATP = 449-489 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 51 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0}} : "This red saber is a prototype, so its finish is incomplete. Letters, which say 'He,' are carved on the hilt." : — In-game description The Red Saber is a saber-class weapon in Phantasy Star Online and one of the series of red weapons. This item can be obtained in the ultimate difficulty, and certain section IDs have a specific enemy they can hunt in order to obtain this item. See the drop chart below for more information. Red Saber can be equipped by all classes. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon will attempt to steal 13% of the target's hit points if the attack hits. Drop Chart Red Saber in all versions of Phantasy Star Online has an uncommon drop rate. Most section IDs will stumble across it over the course of their adventure. Version 3 and Above Version 3+ includes the enhanced versions of the standard game that was rereleased onto the GameCube, XBox, and PC-exclusive Blue Burst. The section IDs with the easiest chance of obtaining a Red Saber are Skyly and Viridia. Versions 1 and 2 Versions 1 and 2 are the original Dreamcast releases of the game. There was also an original PC version that falls into this category but should not be confused with the Version 3 Blue Burst expansion pack. These versions had items with wildly different stats compared to the most recent releases, and it was because of balancing issues that some items were banned on the official online servers while they were operational. Not only were stats different, but rare item drop locations were as well. The following is Red Saber's original drop chart. Related HP-Stealing Rare Weapons Draw Weapons with this ability steal 5% of an enemy's hit points with a successful special attack. Unfortunately, there are no rare items with a fixed Draw special in Phantasy Star Online. Drain These weapons steal 9% of an enemy's hit points with a successful special attack. Photonclaw id.png|Photon Claw|link=Photon Claw (Phantasy Star Online) Fill These weapons steal 13% of an enemy's hit points with a successful special attack. Aliveaqhu id.png|Alive Aqhu|link=Alive Aqhu Crush bullet id.png|Crush Bullet|link=Crush Bullet Handgunmilla id.png|Handgun:Milla|link=Handgun:Milla (Phantasy Star Online) Lastsurvivor id.png|Last Survivor|link=Last Survivor (Phantasy Star Online) Red saber id.png|Red Saber|link=Red Saber (Phantasy Star Online) Sange id.png|Sange|link=Sange (Phantasy Star Online) Victor Axe id.png|Victor Axe|link=Victor Axe Yasha id.png|Yasha|link=Yasha (Phantasy Star Online) Gush These weapons steal 17% of an enemy's hit points with a successful special attack. Chainsawd id.png|Chain Sawd|link=Chain Sawd (Phantasy Star Online) Earthwandbrownie id.png|Earth Wand:Brownie|link=Earth Wand:Brownie Flapjackflapper id.png|Flapjack Flapper|link=Flapjack Flapper Guldmilla id.png|Guld Milla|link=Guld Milla (Phantasy Star Online) Nei replica pso.png|Nei's Claw (replica)|link=Nei's Claw Replica (Phantasy Star Online) Sangeyasha id.png|Sange & Yasha|link=Sange & Yasha (Phantasy Star Online) Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Red Saber has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Low-cost Halfguard Pso_ep3_red saber.png|Red Saber|link=Red Saber (Phantasy Star Online) Pso saligun bust crop.png|Saligun|link=Saligun Drop Pso ep3 drop.png|'Drop' Pso_ep3_red saber.png|Red Saber|link=Red Saber (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 yasha.png|Yasha|link=Yasha Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Sabers